Ice Cream
by SorellaPerFratello
Summary: Alfred takes his usual trip to Oberweis on a steamy August Afternoon, but encounters something, someone, new. [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

(Alfred POV in this chapter. Switches off every chapter.)

"It was August; and the weather was hot and humid. Alfred was on his way out to Oberweis for some ice cream. He was a tall, handsome blond man who got along with many people. He was a very extroverted person and enjoyed being with his friends. He didn't know it at the time but he was about to encounter his destiny. One simple word and his future can change. Arthur."

* * *

The heat was killing me! I thought I could go to Oberweis to get ice cream and relax in a place that was air conditioned. I picked my usual favorite, cookie dough, and took a seat near a window. I was checking my phone for any emails or text messages I could have gotten, but my phone stared back at me with the words '0 unread messages' in bold. I shut my phone and stuffed it in my pocket feeling grumpy from the heat and the fact that no one is talking to me. I've been alone for what seems to be months, and desperately need to socialize.

As I got up to throw away my trash, I saw the most _remarkable_ man sitting next to my table, he seemed to be reading an erotic magazine. He had shaggy blond hair, emerald eyes that shone in the most beautiful way possible; he had on a band T-Shirt (The Beatles), and some khaki's. He was the most dazzling man I set my eyes on. I wanted to say something but my mind went blank just from seeing him.

He looked up from the magazine and scanned my face with those magnificent eyes of his. He mumbled under his breath, "…Excuse me, are you staring at me?" He was staring right at me and I didn't know how to reply to him. He asked me if I was staring at him!

I sighed and replied, "No, no. Sorry." I looked away for a brief second before admitting, "Okay, yeah. I kind of _was_ staring at you."

He seemed to be caught back by my honesty but gave me a gentle smile that nearly had me collapse from just his smile. He was adorable in every way. He smirked, "Is there something on my face?" I wish I could just tell him, 'Yes all the beauty you have splattered on your face had taken me aback.' But obviously, I  
don't plan on saying that. I just met him after all. First impressions are important nowadays.

"No, ha-ha nothing's on your face. It's just, I just was wondering what a person was doing here alone," I stated semi-truthfully to him. Not many people stay here to relax. They usually take their ice cream or dairy products and leave.

He tilted his head in confusion and replied, "Well…May I ask why _you're_ here alone as well?" He had genuine curiosity in his eyes.

I smiled and explained, "Well I'm always here on hot days! It's one of my favorite places to just sit back and relax in. It's rare to see someone sit down and stay here for a while." I sat back down on my chair that was the most three feet away.

He nodded, "Yes, well I needed a place to be with myself for a short time. I came here to America for a meeting but I'm still on the lookout for a hotel of some sort."

I replied to him with a smile, "If you'd like I can suggest a few motels for you? I know a few that aren't too bad. I can tell you're not from here."  
He grinned back at me, "That would be lovely."

* * *

Later that day, we were walking around the town and I had forgotten to ask him something important, "Say…What's your name anyway? My name is Alfred F. Jones."

He looked up at me and gave me a shy smile, "My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred."

I nodded at him and told him about the places I visit often, how far my home would be from where we were. He was a good listener and even though he was sarcastic often, I enjoyed his company. He told me about his friends and acquaintances, his hometown, and his teenage years. He seemed much younger for his age and I like to think that's what made him look so adorable in my eyes. He was perfect in every aspect. We finally reached at a hotel that he seemed to like.

"Well here we are…You think we can hang out again sometime? I don't have much to do…and I would really enjoy the company," I wondered. I looked him in the eyes and semi-smiled at him.

He nodded and asked me, "Do you have a pen on you?" I tilted my head in confusion, but luckily I did. I passed it to him. "I have a cell phone I use when I'm here. So call me if you ever want to. I'll most likely be here the whole month." He gave me a genuine smile and blushed before stammering out, "I-It's not that I worry about you though…I don't know many people here so don't get the wrong idea..."He handed me my pen back, avoiding eye contact.

I chuckled and smiled, "I'll be sure to give you a call, Arthur." I stuffed my hand into my pocket and found a piece of crumpled up paper. I opened it up and wrote down my number on it. I wrote, _'Alfred's #: xxxx-xxx-xxxx!'_ And handed the paper to him, "Sorry it's worn out, it's the only paper I had on me."

His face had a light blush on it and he was looking down, "I d-don't normally give out my phone number even less receive them…But I'll be sure to call you when I can, Alfred." He looked back up at me and gave me a shy smile.

I gave him a thumbs up and smirked, "I'll be waiting on that call then, Arthur!" I took my phone out of my pocket and waved it at him. "Well you should go and get a room. We can always talk some other time. We have each other's numbers now!"

"Yes, whenever you'd like, Alfred." He smiled one last time to me, waved and walked into the building. I stared at the glass doors spin in a circle and slow down before smiling wide.

I felt great! I had the note that had Arthur's number written on it in my hand and I started making my way home with a heart full of happiness. I met someone amazing that day and I won't ever forget it. And it was all because of my stop for ice cream.

As I stopped at a traffic light, I took the note and unfolded it. His handwriting was as beautiful and neat as he was. It had me smile and I gently placed it in my pocket as I started walking again toward the next sidewalk.

I stopped by 7-Eleven to get myself a Slurpee and some snacks. I was feeling happy and more than anything, incredibly lucky. I decided to boost it up a notch by getting something yummy! I was secretly hoping that Arthur was thinking about me, and I was hoping he had a good day like I did. He deserves to be happy.

I payed the cashier and held the Slurpee in my left hand and the plastic bag on my left hand. I saw the sunset and thought about my day for awhile and smiled at myself. It's been a while since I had someone to talk to, I've been lonely and I was desperate. I never would've thought that I'd be able to talk to a guy like Arthur! I took a sip of my Slurpee and smiled at the thought of him, his bushy eyebrows, his green eyes, his honest (maybe _too_ honest) personality.

I wouldn't admit it a few months ago but I am fully aware of my sexuality now, I've lost friends and even some respect from people because of it. I am gay and I don't mind in the slightest of it. I don't wanna say I fell in love right when I saw Arthur, because I don't believe in such things. I just thought he looked amazing and couldn't help but stare. I have a feeling my emotions might grow into love if I think about Arthur more.

But I'm not complaining, if Arthur feels the same (I highly doubt it!) then it would make me incredibly happy.

* * *

I finally reached my house and unlocked the door. I was greeted by my cat that I named Americat for irony. He's a very large cat with a fluffy brown neck. He doesn't mind having visitors and is a pretty friendly cat to have around.

"Nice seeing you too, buddy," I smiled and pet his head. I went to the kitchen to fill his bowl with food and then slouched myself on the couch. I took my phone and the note out of my pocket and stared at the numbers and at his name. '_Arthur Kirkland xxx-xxx-xxxx please feel free to call me'_ I was debating whether or not to call him now or in the morning.

I flipped open my phone and lightly tapped my fingers against the keypad, not pressing any of the buttons though. I was thinking about him and worried if he was asleep. I was also worried if he was thinking the same thing or not even thinking about me at all!

I didn't know what to do, so I decided to at least add him onto my list of contacts. I hit 'add new contact' and entered in his number. I typed in his name, 'Arthur' and hit save.

I turned the TV on to have something to distract myself with and got into it quickly. I had on Netflix and lately have been watching a lot of Doctor Who. The aliens, space, and time travel is all amazing and awesome to me! Amazing how people can think of these things.

A little after I found myself getting tired and drowsy, I watched about two and half episodes and decided to head to bed. I poured in some new water for Americat, turned the TV off, took my phone and the note off the coffee table and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I lazily brushed them, up down, left right. Then got out and turned the rest of the lights off, and trudged to my room to get rest. It was a good day and I was hoping to call Arthur in the morning or maybe for him to call me while I was asleep. Hearing his voice while I'm half-asleep would make me incredibly happy.

I smiled and felt Americat nuzzle against me once more and drifted off to sleep.

**[A/N: Hey whoever is reading this! This is my very first fanfic that I truly am getting into writing and updating. So if you liked it then please give me a review or some suggestions! I would love to hear 'em! Also, for now the rating is T but it will slowly turn rated M. I assure you that I will make a note saying when it's coming up! Now enjoy England's POV in the next chapter! By the way, yes I know it's short. But they will get longer, I promise.]**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Chapter 2 – First Date**

(Arthur POV – Please keep in mind they change every chapter thank you!)

_"It's morning and Arthur is soundly asleep, he stayed up thinking of Alfred the previous night. He was left staring at his cell-phone screen and had decided to add Alfred onto his contacts. He smiled at his name and gently placed his cell-phone and his note on the table. He fell asleep with thoughts of Alfred and a smile on his face."_

I heard the birds chirping out and I was curled up under my duvet (bed comforter). My hair was a mess, and I didn't want to get up that morning. But as I opened my eyes, I was facing a bedside table that had a lamp, a small crumpled paper (that was now open), and my cell-phone. I suddenly remembered what I did the previous day and smiled at myself.

I decided to myself that I would call Alfred the morning I woke up. I reached my hand out to get my phone but as I took a hold of it, it started vibrating and ringing. Alfred's name flashed up on my screen suddenly, I panicked and almost slipped the phone out my hand. I held it in my hands and slowly pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Alfred?" I held my voice steady; I didn't want to sound nervous. Though, I did stammer quite a bit…I can't lie.

"Hey! Arthur, how are ya?" He sounded happy to hear me, but maybe I was imagining things. He always sounds pretty cheery to me.

I answered with a chuckle and rested my forearm on my eyes, "I just woke up, but I'm feeling great, thank you."

I could hear him smile as he spoke and he gently replied, "I didn't wake you, right?" I could hear the 'clinks' from his cups and I smiled at his concern.

"No…I would be very angry at you if you did manage to wake me up!" I chuckled and sat up. "…Hey, Alfred?"

"Yes, Arthur?" I couldn't tell if he was distracted but even so hearing his voice made my heart fill with joy. I wrapped myself in the duvet.

"…Do you maybe want to hang out again," I mumbled and felt my cheeks get warm. I buried my face in the duvet.

I could hear his motions lessening and soon stopping. He replied with an obvious smile, "I'd _love_ to."

"I-I'm only doing this because there's no one I know here! D-Don't get the wrong idea…" I started stammering and my heart was pounding. I was never good at speaking to people.

He chuckled, "Roger that." His laughter was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to see him again, but I could never tell him so. I tried my best not to stare at him when I met him the day before. I caught him staring at me at that ice cream shop and as much as I wanted to ignore him, I couldn't help noticing his blue eyes staring right at me.

"When would you like to meet up?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

He thought about it for a bit before responding, "Whenever you want to, I guess?" I could hear his fingers tapping against a table or a desk of some sort. He was really thinking about his responses and it made me happy.

"I see…Well I'm going to think it over in the shower…I'll call you back when I'm out and made a decision." I replied and lied on my side, wrapped up in the duvet. I felt very comfortable and warm, hearing Alfred first thing in the morning was really new to me, no one ever really calls me in the morning to check up on me.

"Take your time then, Arthur. I'll be waiting on that call," I heard him give a light laugh.

"…Git," I chuckled and gave another reply, "Well I'll call right back. Goodbye for now." I hoped he heard my smile through the phone; or at least the joy in my voice. I hung up, unwrapped myself out of the duvet and sat up. Today was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

I got out of the bed and quickly headed towards the shower. I stood in front of the sink, with my reflection staring back at me in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my eyes had small dark circles and my eyebrows looked larger and bushier than they already are. I let out a sigh, "Bollocks…"

I quickly undressed, and went into the shower. I was very honest about my response to Alfred and thought about when I wanted to see him again. Even after I was through washing myself, I kept thinking to myself about when and where I'd like to see him. I only met the American but he was a very friendly man to be truthful. His eyes were astonishing, I cannot lie to say his overall appearance was very appealing. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a…girlfriend.

After another minute or so in the shower, I decided a Starbucks was reasonable. I didn't want to interfere with his personal life, but the word stuck to my head like glue, gi_rlfriend_. Did Alfred have a girlfriend? I felt uncomfortable with the situation if that was so, but if he was dating someone, I would respect that.

I didn't have an interest in Alfred anyway. Sure his appearance was ravishing, but I didn't know much about him as a person. I finally made up my mind and turned the shower off and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist before walking into the cool air of my hotel room. I got a small chill and shook up, I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. My hair was wet and little drops would drip down my neck sending chills down my spine. I got up and picked some clothes to wear.

I changed and ran a towel through my hair to help dampen it. I looked for my cell-phone on my bed and felt it under the duvet. I picked it up and noticed a missed call while I had been in the shower. Who had it been? Surely it wasn't Alfred as I did tell him I was going to take a shower. I thought about the possibilities before flipping open my phone and checking my calls. I squinted at the letters, '_Frog_' before groaning in annoyance. I had told him over and over that I didn't want him calling me. But as I thought about that statement, it made me curious.

I quickly pressed the call button onto his name and pressed the phone to my ear then heard the phone ring. I yawned a few second before he answered, "Allo?"

"Hello, Francis?" I dropped the towel to hang on my shoulders; I wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Oh yes! Hello, Arthur. I had called you earlier? Why didn't you answer?" I was unsure of what he was doing, but he seemed to be multitasking. Which gave me another reason to hang up, at least call when you're not busy, frog…

"I was in the shower…What do you need?" I sighed and lay back.

"Right, I'll get straight to the point then, I need you to come back to Europe right away."

Why was Frog, of all people, telling me to go back to Europe! I came here for a reason. I huffed, "Why do you need me to go back? I've only been here for a day, have you gone mad? Not that you already are!"

I heard him sigh while shuffling through his things, "I need to ask you something important."

I paused for a moment before replying to him idly, "What could that _possibly_ be? Why can't you tell me through the phone?"

"I _need_ to tell you this in person, Arthur. So get yourself over to Europe _now_." He told me this annoyed and hung up right after he said 'now'. No goodbye or anything, who does he think is?! Stupid frog…

I was laying on my bed thinking about the call I had received. What could be so important that he couldn't ask me through a call anyway? I wasn't sure whether I should head to Europe or not, I had just met Alfred and wanted to get to know the chap better; I wasn't able to do so if frog wanted me going to Europe! I decided to call Alfred and see if he wanted to meet up today, maybe it would be better if we talked more. I won't let anything Frog say bother me.

Alfred answered the phone after 2 rings, "Hello?"

"Ah, 'ello again, Alfred. I…was just calling to tell you that I had thought of a place and time to meet up."

"Oh sweet! When do ya want to meet up? Or where, I guess." He didn't sound busy; maybe I was just imagining it or hoping so. I really needed to talk to him again.

"Would today be fine? I was thinking maybe a Starbucks or something," I tried answering him with an empty mind, but that blasted frog's question was making me more and more curious. Maybe I should talk to Alfred about this…

He chuckled softly and replied in a soothing tone, "Sounds cool to me. But uh Arthur, do you know any Starbucks nearby you?" I hadn't thought about that, and felt a little embarrassed.

"No…I don't know any nearby here. Should I think of someplace else?" I tried thinking of other places to meet up, but I just couldn't think of anything; and I knew I had to talk to Alfred about going back to Europe. He was the first mate I had made in America, so I felt it was only kind to tell him.

"No, no it's cool. I can meet you up at your hotel if you want?" His tone of voice was very kind. I prefer being here than anywhere _near_ frog.

I smiled and responded gleefully, "That would be very kind, thank you. I also wanted to tell you something important, Alfred…But I believe it's best if I told you when we meet up."

"Oh okay," I heard him shuffling through things, I couldn't make of what he was doing but he didn't sound too busy. "So when did you want to meet up?"

"As soon as possible would be good," I chuckled and hoped I didn't sound too clingy or needy.

He stopped rummaging through his things and answered, "Oh sure! I can meet ya over there in a sec if you want?"

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't tell, "Yes that sounds fine with me. I'll be waiting here then."

About ten minutes had passed and I heard my phone buzz on the bed. I was lying down on the bed; I picked up the phone and faced it. Alfred was calling, I answered and he told me he was downstairs. I quickly got the things I would need, and headed out. As I waited in the elevator, I tried thinking up of ways to tell Alfred the news. I only knew the bloke for a day, and I was already saying goodbye. I sighed and the elevator "dinged" showing I was on the 1st floor. The door split open and I saw Alfred waiting outside the hotel's door, checking his phone constantly.

I walked toward the door, and came out to be greeted by Alfred, "Hey, Arthur!"

"Hello, Alfred. Nice seeing you again," I smiled at him in response and checked my phone momentarily checking to see if frog had called. Luckily he hadn't, and I relaxed.

He pointed behind him, "My house is just that way so I walked. I didn't bring my car, I hope that's cool?"

I nodded, "Oh yes that's perfectly fine. We're not heading far are we? I have something I should probably tell you as soon as I can. It's a bit urgent."

He shrugged but nodded, "Yeah it isn't far, but we should probably start heading there now if you want to tell me quick."

"Yes let's get going," I agreed and started walking by his side. He wasn't that much taller than I was, but anyone could tell that I was clearly shorter than him. I looked over at him and stared at his facial features, he really was a handsome guy. Suddenly the thoughts from before reoccurred to me and I thought maybe he had a girlfriend. I was genuinely curious and still debating whether or not to ask him.

While I was thinking to myself, Alfred had interrupted my thought process and asked me something, "Hey Arthur, I hope this doesn't sound creepy or anything but are you dating someone? I mean you seem like a nice guy and everything I wouldn't be surprised!"

I chuckled to myself as he had just asked what I had intended to ask. I answered back, "No, I'm not. Funny you ask that though, I was going to ask you the same. Are you dating anyone, Alfred?" I looked over at him with curiosity.

He laughed softly and shook his head quickly, "No way! No one would date me. My brother Mattie is always saying how I'll be alone forever! It makes me laugh, honestly. Matt's always saying things like that about me," He smiled at me and winked.

I chuckled, "Yes I also have siblings. Though my elder brothers aren't exactly one to bond with, I…enjoy their presence. I'm surprised though, I had expected you to have a nice young lady to be with you,"

He kept his smile at me, "Well there are things you don't know, Arthur! Not many girls would want to be with a dork like me! Even Mattie agrees," He paused, "And anyway, I don't think I really _want_ a girlfriend."

I tiled my head in confusion, "Oh? Why not? I'm sure you could easily get one, you are a handsome chap,"

He grinned like a goof, "Oh _really_? Am I handsome, Arthur?" I could tell he was only teasing me.

"Oh shut it, git," I snorted and pointed towards a Starbucks, "Isn't that the place we're headed?" He nodded and we headed towards the coffee shop. He took a hold of my arm and dragged me toward the building, "—Hey! We are in no rush, idiot!" I could hear him laugh from ahead and I couldn't help but smile. His laugh was very genuine and pure, almost like a child receiving candy, that sort of happiness reminded me of him. It was awfully cute, I admit, but a man like me shouldn't be saying things like this.

We went inside and Alfred still had his hand on my arm. I glanced down at it, while he was busy looking at the menu of coffees and teas. He had a strong grip and his hand was very warm, he turned around to look at me before realizing his hand and yanked it away quickly, "Oops! Sorry, I didn't notice I was still holding onto your arm. Uh well anyway, what're you getting?" He chuckled nervously with his arm behind his head, rubbing the back of it. "I'm just getting an iced coffee."

I was distracted by his actions, and dropped my arm to my side. I glanced over at the menu which was behind him, "I think I'll just get an earl grey, oh and brewed I suppose?" I focused my eyes on the menu, trying not to get distracted by Alfred staring at me. I could feel his eyes staring and it made me uncomfortable but I said nothing about it.

He nodded and went over to order our beverages. I sat by a table near a window and stared outside, I was in New York just to relax and have some time for myself. I didn't expect to meet anyone or make any acquaintances, I sighed at the thought of leaving already because stupid ol' frog face had ordered me to go back to Europe. What could he _possibly_ need me for, anyway? The thought of seeing him on the few days of relaxing bothered me and got me annoyed.

As if he knew, my phone buzzed against the table and the words _'Frog'_ lit up on my screen. I groaned and picked up the phone, "What do you need, frog?"

He sounded serious and annoyed at me. What could this git be mad at anyway? I was the one trying to relax and here he comes ruining it all! I wanted to be alone to enjoy the few days that I got to relax, and be away from all the others that didn't like my presence. "Arthur, where are you right now?"

I groaned at him, "Why would it matter? You're not in America." I really wanted this conversation to end, I knew any moment Alfred would come and I didn't want to be rude talking on the phone. "Out with it, already, I have things to do, Francis."

"I _am_ in America, Arthur. I told you that I needed to discuss things with you; I was already on the plane as I was on the phone with you. I meant to call back to tell you not to get on a plane, but things got held back. Anyway, you must tell me where you are right now," He stated oh-so casually to me and the more casual he said this, the more I got annoyed with this bloody idiot!

"I will not tell you where I am! Who the bloody hell do you think you are!? Frog, what could be _so _important that you had to drag your arse over to America to tell me one simple statement! Get back to Europe right now, I am way too irritated to _even speak_ to your idiotic self!" I snapped at him, irritated and annoyed. What makes him think I ever want to see him on my holiday! And I still don't understand why he was in America, he was practically following me and I felt more and more displeased with him every time he even spoke a word.

"I know where you are, Arthur. This really is important to me so _please_ just do this one thing for me and step outside." I was done talking to this git. And I hung up the phone.

**[A/N: Hey again! Hope this chapter was entertaining for ya.~ I'm really hoping France doesn't sound too creepy! I worked pretty hard on this one and I didn't have too much time to revise this, but when I get time, I will! Reviews and follows are really appreciated and I already see two people have! Thanks so much! uwu Anyway, I'm hoping this is also longer than the last one, hehe.]**


End file.
